


Pretty Eyes

by LaFemmeDarla



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Community: 1sentence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFemmeDarla/pseuds/LaFemmeDarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris/Isabela in 50 sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's 1sentence community. Very random and out of order.

**1\. Air**  
“Close your eyes and breathe,” she says and he does so, suddenly realizing she is right – there is nothing like breathing at the bow of a ship on the open sea.

 **2\. Apples**  
He shakes his head as she successfully steals some fruit from a market stall, but cannot help a little smile as she hands him a shiny red apple afterwards.

 **3\. Beginning**  
“I think I’d like that,” he says one night instead of his usual rebuff and for a moment Isabela is too surprised to react, but she recovers quickly and wastes no time leading the way to her room.

 **4\. Bugs**  
“I hate coming here,” Isabela thinks as she turns and sees Fenris slash through three spiders that were about to attack her.

 **5\. Coffee**  
Isabela never tells him where she finds the beans – coffee this good is hard to find beyond their homelands – but he is thankful when she hands him a steaming mug after a night of heavy drinking and little sleep.

 **6\. Dark**  
Once his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, he sees Isabela lying on the bed, wearing nothing but her golden necklace and a wicked grin.

 **7\. Despair**  
Isabela wastes no time getting out her daggers as Danarius descends the Hanged Man stairs and Fenris’ world suddenly crashes.

 **8\. Doors**  
“You are welcome to use the door, you know?” he tells her after she climbs through his bedroom window for a surprise visit – perfectly aware she is going to ignore his words, for where’s the fun on easily open doors?

 **9\. Drink**  
Danarius’ cellar is rather well stocked and she uses this as an excuse to visit – at first anyway.

 **10\. Duty**  
Their loyalty to Hawke keeps them around, never quite devoted to her cause, but close enough.

 **11\. Earth**  
“Say goodbye,” Isabela says as they step into The Siren’s Call II, “This is the last time we will see land in a long time.”

 **12\. End**  
Neither one expects this to last forever – but they are in no hurry to end it up neither.

 **13\. Fall**  
As time goes by, falling asleep in her arms becomes surprisingly easy.

 **14\. Fire**  
She manages to get a nice fire going before slipping on the bed next to him, muttering about how he could at least make sure the fireplace worked properly.

 **15\. Flexible**  
“See?” she breathes as they lie together in a sweaty, spent heap. “I told you that position was possible.”

 **16\. Flying**  
She constantly talks of being truly free when she’s on the sea, up to the point where Fenris can see her as a bird, flying free over the ocean.

 **17\. Food**  
The stew served at the Hanged Man can barely be called food, but the company is worth sitting down with a bowl - most of the time.

 **18\. Foot**  
“I’m sure Anders would help you if you asked,” she says, but he ignores her and only lets out a tight groan when she pulls a shard of glass from his foot.

 **19\. Grave**  
“Bury me in the sea,” he tells her during one of their rare serious moments, curled up together in her cabin.

 **20\. Green**  
Isabela helps him with his pants and cannot help raising an eyebrow – she would have guessed red or black.

 **21\. Head**  
When she tells him this is just a casual thing, he nods his head in agreement.

 **22\. Hollow**  
“I thought I’d feel truly free after killing Danarius,” he confesses as they share a bottle of wine in the roof on his mansion.

 **23\. Honor**  
She has made a rule of not sleeping with anyone on her crew, but as Fenris adapts to life on the sea and becomes one of them, she knows she will be making an exception.

 **24\. Hope**  
As neutral as Isabela is, she knows a time will come when they will be all forced to choose between mages and templars – and knowing Fenris’ feels on the matter, a part of her hopes they don’t end up on opposite sides of the conflict.

 **25\. Light**  
Isabela is surprised to discover that all that spiky armor of his is not as heavy as it looks – not to mention wonderfully easy to remove as well.

 **26\. Lost**  
After passing the broken cell door for the tenth time, Isabela is ready to suggest they step into that cell and take on more pleasant activities – let Hawke and Tallis find them instead. 

**27\. Metal**  
He removes three sharp iron daggers off her the first time they sleep together – and cannot help being in awe as she removes three more.

 **28\. New**  
It takes some time to get used to it – because no matter how many times they refer to their relationship as “casual”, neither one seems in a hurry to break it up or move on.

 **29\. Old**  
He watches her browse the chest in Danarius’ manor, barely containing a smile as she gathers old jewels and dusty coats to claim as her own.

 **30\. Peace**  
As time passes and most conflicts are not as easily solved as before, she recognizes the calm before the storm and chooses to ignore the warning, finding comfort in drinking, getting her ship ready and the odd night spent in Fenris’ arms.

 **31\. Poison**  
“I am not trying to kill you,” she assures him as she offers him another glass of what he refers to as poison, but she lovingly calls the Hanged Man’s best liqueur.

 **32\. Pretty**  
She uses the words as a shield to deflect his question, but nobody can deny how pretty his eyes are.

 **33\. Rain**  
She is soaking wet by the time she makes it to the mansion, but the look on his face when she steps in – skin glistening with rain water, fabric clinging in the most enticing way to her body – makes it all worth it.

 **34\. Regret**  
He thinks back to the many times he rejected her advances and wonders why didn’t he say yes sooner.

 **35\. Roses**  
She doesn’t expect flowers from him, but sometimes he brings her wine – red as roses and far more enjoyable.

 **36\. Secret**  
She finds the sauciest, dirtiest passages of her favorite books and carefully writes them on her skin before getting dressed – a little something to help Fenris with his reading when he’s removing her clothes later.

 **37\. Snakes**  
Fenris traces the golden snakes of her necklace before reaching for the clasp, forever fascinated by the area it conceals.

 **38\. Snow**  
The first snowflakes of the year are met with a certain level of fascination, but once the temperature drops they all but bond over their mutual dislike of the cold.

 **39\. Solid**  
Sometime just before dawn, he wakes up as she wraps herself around him and is pleasantly surprised that she is still there – warm, solid and real

 **40\. Spring**  
Snow melts and even though it means warmer weather and steadier jobs, Fenris realizes he misses wintertime with Isabela already.

 **41\. Stable**  
Horses are a rarity in Kirkwall and most days the stables are empty, but Fenris still allows to himself to search for prying eyes before Isabela pulls him into one of the stall for some not so quiet time.

 **42\. Strange**  
The first time Fenris met Isabela he thought she was alright, but not much – so it is quite shocking to realize how he is quite ready to challenge the Arishok himself should Hawke say no.

 **43\. Summer**  
Summer quickly becomes their favorite season – the hot weather just another excuse to get rid of their clothes as fast as possible.

 **44\. Taboo**  
“You don’t want to know what’s in it,” she tells him as he helps her drag a mysterious crate to the Hanged Man.

 **45\. Ugly**  
He shakes his head as she chooses a particularly unfortunate looking hat, but Isabela knows he will change his tune once he sees her wearing it - along with nothing else.

 **46\. War**  
Kirkwall burns as they make their way to the docks, her hand in his.

 **47\. Water**  
Their latest attempt to find her relic ends with them soaked through the bone and fighting side by side against Antivan assassins.

 **48\. Welcome**  
He comes to check her new ship and finds her in the captain’s cabin wearing nothing but a smile – an invitation to make himself comfortable and stay for as long as he wants.

 **49\. Winter**  
While the others amuse themselves making snow angels and having snowball fights, they spent most of their and nights indoors, staying as warm and toasty – and undressed – as possible.

 **50\. Wood**  
Her back is pressed against the three and her legs are wrapped around his waist, her body a perfect fit against his.


End file.
